<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Chocolate by IetjeSiobhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247012">Strawberries and Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan'>IetjeSiobhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime, Established Relationship, Idol Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Rated T for a tiny bit of swearing, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is an idol. Iwaizumi is his bodyguard.</p><p>He's also Oikawa's boyfriend, which complicates things a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonblossom/gifts">pinkmoonblossom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my work for <strong>pinkmoonblossom</strong> for the IwaOi Server Valentine's Exchange!</p><p>Dear giftee, I genuinely hope you enjoy this - I went for your prompt of an idol/bodyguard secret relationship setting, and hope you like how I decided to go about this. :)</p><p>This is my first time writing IwaOi, so I hope I did them justice, at least somewhat :D &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not financially profit from this work. The characters do not belong to me, I merely borrowed them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru awakes feeling happy and comfortable. There is a feeling of warmth surrounding him, a heavy arm draped over his waist, a strong, sturdy chest pressed against his back: Hajime.</p><p>His boyfriend.</p><p>They moved in together a few weeks ago, and still it feels like a dream, to wake up and have Hajime <em>there</em>. They have been together for nearly three years, now, and it took Tooru almost all three of them to convince Hajime to stay over for even one night.</p><p>Hajime was so scared of getting them into trouble, or losing his job, if they were found out, for a long time – still is, a little, to this day.</p><p>It’s a valid fear: Hajime is not only Tooru’s boyfriend, he is also his <em>bodyguard</em>. He has been Tooru’s bodyguard for the past four years.</p><p>On some days, Tooru is still amazed by the fact that he and Hajime got together in the first place; Hajime is a conscientious worker, and not at all the kind of person to land in bed with his employer. But Tooru can be convincing, if he wants to be; his charm is one of his best assets, and perhaps one of the main reasons why he’s managed to make it big in the music industry.</p><p>(It is also his luck that Hajime, deep down, <em>wanted</em> to be convinced to give them a chance.)</p><p>Basically, Tooru spent nearly an entire year begging at Hajime’s feet, trying to convince him that he was serious about Hajime, really, <em>truly</em> wanted this. That he would be fine with keeping them secret, with any stipulation Hajime had, really, as long as Hajime were willing to try. Eventually, Hajime started believing him.</p><p>His stubbornness is another one of Tooru’s best assets.</p><p>His stubbornness is what got him Hajime.</p><p>Tooru <em>knew</em> he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man the first time he saw him, the first time Hajime insulted him, and he was <em>right</em>, and now he has Hajime, and it’s been three years, and Tooru still feels like the luckiest man on earth every single day.</p><p>He even gets to wake up with Hajime, now.</p><p> </p><p>His alarm rips him out of his thoughts, blaring loudly. Groaning, he reaches for the phone and turns the alarm off; next to him, Hajime is waking up, lifting his arm from Tooru’s waist – Tooru misses it immediately – and yawning.</p><p>“How late’s it?” he murmurs.</p><p>“Five thirty,” Tooru proclaims cheerily, although he doesn’t <em>feel</em> very cheerful. He tries to be, about every part of his job, but getting up at five thirty for a radio morning interview about his new single on <em>Valentine’s Day</em>, when he could be spending the day with his boyfriend in <em>bed</em>, is, admittedly, not an activity that invokes much cheerfulness in him.</p><p>Hajime groans, and then sits up. Tooru has learned, over the years, that Hajime is basically useless before his first cup of coffee. Right now, he looks like a disgruntled hedgehog. Tooru feels breathtakingly fond of him.</p><p>“You look cute,” he tells Hajime.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Hajime retorts.</p><p>Tooru has never been this in love.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The interviewer, Aoki, is a tall, skinny woman with bleached hair in a pink pencil skirt and heels. Tooru likes her outfit. He does not like the pinched expression she gets when talking to the camera crew, or how quick she is to switch it out for a smile that drips with fakeness whenever her eyes land on Tooru.</p><p>He’s talked to interviewers he’s genuinely liked and gotten along with, before, but in his experience they’re the minority. The majority of the nice ones get eaten up by this industry. It’s not a very friendly industry, and it tends to weed out ‘weakness’, so that over time, only the sharp ones with smiles that feel like cuts and a nose finely honed onto the insecurities and secrets of their interviewees survive.</p><p>Aoki’s smile reminds him of a sharpened knife. There is no question about which kind of interviewer she is.</p><p>“So, Tooru, tell me about your new single,” she says, looking at him with a gaze so piercing he almost suspects she is trying to unveil all his secrets by looking at him hard enough alone.</p><p>“It’s called ‘Strawberries and Chocolate’,” he says, grinning at her and flashing one of his trademark peace signs. “It’s about being in love, and wanting to give everything you can to the person you love. Spoiling them, getting them the world.”</p><p>“And you released it just in time for Valentine’s Day!” Aoki says.</p><p><em>It’s my gift for Hajime</em>, Tooru thinks but does not say. He has worked tirelessly on this song, for months. He wanted it to be <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>He wishes he could tell her, now, that this single is meant for his boyfriend, first and foremost, that it is addressed to Hajime and Hajime only, but he can’t: his contract very clearly forbids him from having a public relationship. When he signed it five years ago, he didn’t think it important; didn’t think he would find someone he’d want to actually be in a relationship with. He was a bit disillusioned with love, back then.</p><p>And then he met Hajime.</p><p>“That’s right,” is all Tooru replies, now, cheerful and charming, the way he always is when he’s in public.</p><p>He doesn’t let the public see his bad days, his downward slopes; the moments when he feels untalented and incapable of doing anything at all and needs Hajime to hold him and put him back together, the moments when he trains his dance routines and vocals until he nearly collapses, until Hajime forcibly makes him take a break. Doesn’t let the public see his soft moments, when he’s not energetic and cheerful but simply soft and happy, and smiles at Hajime like he’s Tooru’s world, because he <em>is</em>.</p><p>All of these are the private parts of him.</p><p>The interviewer and the public get his cheerful and charming, energetic, boisterous self.</p><p>“And tell me, is there anyone in your life who influenced your new song?” Aoki asks, her eyes probing him.</p><p><em>Hajime</em>, he thinks. <em>It’s about and for Hajime, entirely</em>.</p><p>“No one in particular,” he says. “I’m still single and free for the taking, ladies!” He flashes the cameras another peace sign. Aoki’s smile sharpens. He is sure that she sees right through him.</p><p>“Is that so?” she asks, a fake innocence in her voice that Tooru hates with a burning passion.</p><p>“But yes of course!” he answers, grinning at her, feeling entirely foul.</p><p>He <em>hates</em> this: hates having to hide Hajime, hates having to hide himself, when all he wants is for the world to know that he’s found someone who’s <em>perfect</em> for him, utterly perfect, someone he never intends to let go, someone he feels like he can’t <em>breathe</em> without.</p><p>He hates having to say that he’s single, hates having to basically invite women to throw themselves at him, just because sales will go up this way. Hates doing it; knows he hurts not only himself, but also Hajime every time he does.</p><p>Tooru is not the kind of person to hide his affection from the public; when he is in a relationship, he wants to be loud about it, proclaim it, be over the top in his public displays of affection until the people around him are entirely sick of it. He doesn’t want to <em>hide</em> it.</p><p>But it is what he signed up for when he decided to make his living in the music industry, he knows that.</p><p>And so this is what he has to deal with, for a career he loves.</p><p>(Sometimes, he’s not sure if it’s worth it, if it means denying the man he loves.)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tooru is in a horrible mood, when they get home.</p><p>He nuzzles into Hajime the moment they’re in their flat. He’s clingy, as a boyfriend, he knows this; it’s not something he minds, and not something Hajime minds, and he ferociously wishes it were something they would be allowed to not mind in public.</p><p>Hajime muscles Tooru onto the couch, and Tooru gladly lets himself be moved, slumps against Hajime when they sit down.</p><p>“It was the questions about your love life,” Hajime says. It’s not a question.</p><p>Tooru nods, miserably.</p><p>“I know we have to, right now, but I don’t like hiding us,” he says. “And I know fans would get upset, because who would want to miss out on <em>this</em>,” he tries to put some sparkle into his voice, some cheerfulness, as he gestures to himself, but it comes out fake-sounding and blank. He sighs. “But I don’t – I hate my contract. I want people to know that I’m taken. I want people to know that <em>you’re</em> taken. By <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Hajime sighs, too. He’s softly stroking Tooru’s hair.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind coming out,” he says. “As much as I would hate getting fired over this, it would be worth it.” There is an undertone in his voice, one that Tooru recognises, after several years with this man by his side: it is the one that tells Tooru that the main reason Hajime doesn’t want to get fired is because he wants to keep protecting Tooru.</p><p>It took a while for Tooru to realise it is this exact reason, not the ensuing scandal, not the probable problems in finding a new job, that is making Hajime wary.</p><p>It makes him feel soft and safe in a way he cannot explain.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let them fire you,” Tooru says.</p><p>“Like you’d have a choice, Idiotkawa,” Hajime snorts.</p><p>“I <em>wouldn’t</em>,” Tooru says. “They’ve put up with much more unreasonable demands from me. They can put up with this one.”</p><p>Hajime laughs. “At least you admit that you’re unreasonable.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tooru protests, but then sighs against Hajime’s chest.</p><p>“I hate the contract,” he repeats. He knows his voice sounds whiny, but he <em>feels</em> whiny. He hates this so <em>much</em>, everything about this; he hates that he can’t just say, yes, I did write this song for someone, yes, that someone is the love of my life.</p><p>He hates that he can’t just go on dates with Hajime in public; that they argued for <em>months</em>, nearly an entire year, before moving in together because Hajime was terrified of them being found out, because he didn’t want to put either of them in jeopardy.</p><p>He hates that he has to market himself as ‘single but looking for a girlfriend’ to his audience of young teenage girls. He’s not looking for <em>anyone</em>. He already <em>has</em> the love of his life.</p><p>There is a ring in his socket drawer, for heaven’s sake, and he would have proposed already, if he didn’t think Hajime would immediately object because they’re still not even <em>outed</em>.</p><p>“I just want to come out,” Tooru says miserably into Hajime’s chest. “I just want to be affectionate in public. I just want people to know who I’m writing my songs for.”</p><p>“Soon,” Hajime says, which sounds like a lie, with the contract looming over them.</p><p>“<em>How</em> soon,” Tooru whines, which is a moot question, really, because it’s not like Hajime wrote his contract.</p><p>“I want soon to be <em>now</em>,” he says, quietly, into Hajime’s chest.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind now,” Hajime responds, just as quietly.</p><p>And then Tooru decides – fuck it. He’s done with this. He can be a diva. He’s damn good at being a diva. He can damn well whine until they re-work his contract, and if not – it’s not like there aren’t many record studios out there that have wanted to get their hands on him for the longest time.</p><p>It’s not like he doesn’t have the money to pay out his contract, if need be.</p><p>He sits up and looks at Hajime imploringly. “Are you sure?” he asks. “That you wouldn’t mind <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Hajime looks at him, seemingly searches Tooru’s face for something. He seems to find whatever it is that he’s looking for, because he nods. “I wouldn’t have said it if I weren’t, Idiotkawa.” His voice is soft.</p><p>“Good,” Tooru says. He stands up, digs out his phone from the pocket of his jeans.</p><p>He dials his manager. She, as always, picks up on the second ring.</p><p>“Tooru, my darling, what can I do for you?” she asks, her voice overtly friendly but the calm, sharp professionalism that Tooru hired her for laying just beneath that friendly exterior. He knows she’s ready to get her claws out for him at any given moment, to make sure that Tooru gets exactly what he wants and that his career always stays on the ascent.</p><p>Right now, that is exactly what Tooru needs her to do: he needs her to get her claws out for him.</p><p>“Hi Betty,” he says, and he knows she’s already snapping up, straightening up her posture and digging out her laptop because of the missing cheeriness in his own voice. He only gets like this when it’s really, really important, and they both know it.</p><p>“I have something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little fic.<br/>If you did, I would be absolutely elated if you could leave me a comment. &lt;3</p><p>Find me on twitter @shiwiwrites &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>